<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nutcracker and the Prince by sherrasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777838">The Nutcracker and the Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrasama/pseuds/sherrasama'>sherrasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrasama/pseuds/sherrasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus or Harry is the Nutcracker prince who comes to life on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Snarry Swap20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nutcracker and the Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene loosely based off a real playbill I got at the Nutcracker ballet when I was in NYC in the 90s as a kid. I just couldn't resist this prompt when I thought about it.</p><p>Prompt: No. 39 from <b>pluperfectsunrise</b>: Severus or Harry is the Nutcracker prince who comes to life on Christmas Eve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/11/snarrynutcracker.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment here or at <a href="https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3928524.html">LiveJournal</a>, <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1853593.html">Insanejournal</a>, or <a href="https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1188274.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>